Cyber Angel
"Cyber Angel" (サイバー・エンジェル, Saibā Enjeru) is an archetype of female LIGHT Fairy Ritual Monsters used by Alexis Rhodes in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime, as well as her alternate universe counterpart in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, which are all Summoned by the Ritual Spell "Machine Angel Ritual". Originally playable in the Tag Force games, they were first released to the OCG in Collectors Pack: Duelist of Flash Version, ''followed by their TCG release in ''Dragons of Legend: Unleashed. This archetype is related to the "Machine Angel" archetype. The "Cyber Angels" are based on both gods and creation myths of Asian mythologies, such as Buddhism and Hinduism. Their names are written in Ateji－their names use kanji, but only for their pronunciation without any regard for the meaning of the characters. Members Playing style "Cyber Angel" cards rely on Ritual Summoning and then recycling Monster Cards and granting effects to aid more Ritual Summons for later turns. "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" helps search for them and "Machine Angel Ritual" to further aid strong field presence. "Benten" inflicts effect damage when it destroys a monster by battle, and can search any LIGHT Fairy monster when Tributed. "Idaten" immediately recycles a Ritual Spell Card when summoned, and grants all Ritual Monsters you control an additional 1000 ATK/DEF when Tributed. "Dakini" lets the you force your opponent to send one of their monsters to the Graveyard, allows all your Ritual Monsters to deal piercing battle damage, and adds "Machine Angel Ritual" or a Ritual Monster from the Graveyard to your hand at the end of each of your turns. "Vrash" destroys all of your opponent's monsters summoned from the Extra Deck when Ritual Summoned, inflicts 1000 points of effect damage for each monster destroyed, can attack twice that turn if she does so, and can negate a card's destruction once per turn by shuffling a Ritual Monster in your Graveyard back into the Deck. "Natasha" allows you to increase your LP equal to half the ATK of a face-up monster on your side of the field and negates any attacks directed to Ritual Monsters you control. Additionally, when "Natasha" is in the graveyard after having been properly Ritual Summoned before, you can banish a "Cyber Angel" monster from your Graveyard, Special Summon "Natasha" and take control of an opponent's monster. Much like Dakini, "Izana" allows you to force your opponent to send a card from their field to the Graveyard, but with a Spell/Trap card. She can attack a second monster in a row if she destroyed a monster by battle. If your opponent targets a Cyber Angel Ritual Monster you control with a card effect, she can destroy a card your opponent controls by returning a Ritual Monster from your Graveyard back to your deck. "Cyber Petit Angel" and "Cyber Egg Angel" are the main searchers of the archetype, being able to search for a "Cyber Angel" ritual monster or "Machine Angel" spell cards, as well as the field spell "Ritual Sanctuary". Since they both are level 2 LIGHT fairy monsters, they combo well with the field spell since it's really easy to special summon them from the graveyard. "Incarnated Machine Angel" is a useful continuous spell that not only protect "Cyber Angel" ritual monsters from battle destruction, but it also allows to Ritual Summon during the Battle Phase upon taking damage; this easily opens to Disruption plays (by summoning "Cyber Angel Dakini", "Cyber Angel Vrash" or even "Cyber Angel Izana"). "Merciful Machine Angel" is spell card that allows to draw 2 cards by tributing a "Cyber Angel" ritual monster; this allows to easily boost other "Cyber Angel" monsters strenght (by tributing "Cyber Angel Idaten") or to search for other monsters (by tributing "Cyber Angel Benten"). "Magnificent Machine Angel" not only allows you to boost one of your "Cyber Angel" ritual monsters, but it also gives a further the opportunity to tribute "Idaten" or "Benten" and to negate an Extra Deck monster effect. Recommended cards Official Decklists References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Ritual Monster(s)